


Goodbye (for now)

by e44



Series: ROLLCANDY [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie wars - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cookie Wars, F/M, Goodbyes, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e44/pseuds/e44
Summary: For her, they were gone in a blink; and so the doors were closed again.





	Goodbye (for now)

****

She didn't really wanted to ask where was he going, fearing that she'd get as answer that he wouldn't come back to the kingdom anymore as well.

Every time one of them had to leave the kingdom's secure walls, Cotton Candy's stomach weighed with dread. Out there it was a mess, a broken world... filled with jelly walkers that threatened their lives, the ones of the remaining cookies.

The kingdom was their refuge, the place where they had to start calling home, even if it didn't feel like it to Candy for a long time.  
She remembered watching the lights from her window, thinking how beautiful that deadly ray had been. How could she think the thing that changed their lives so drastically was even pretty...? But her eyes were victims like her heart, too weak, too delighted by everything.

She looked at the circle that formed around Rollcake, he was holding his giant hammer over his shoulder like it was nothing but made of feathers. Candy knew that wasn't the case, and Rollcake was stronger than he looked.

Her feet felt heavy, she couldn't move from her spot where she was transfixed, looking at Rollcake. She knew she had to do it, even if the future was terrifying.

She clutched the letter over her chest.

  
The circle of ten cookies dispersed after some minutes, and Rollcake was given space. He didn't look scared, or even worried about going outside the castle. Candy wondered how was that even possible, she'd be petrified, such as right now.

He wasn't going to leave alone of course, the small group was accompanied by Banana, Pistachio and Jujube, both proved to be absolutely good at survival. Still, that didn't calm her heart.

What if she doesn't see them anymore? What if their excursion is in vain... no, she had to stop thinking about these things.

Right now, the most important thing was their mission, they had to find Pancake, and bring him back. They had to find Rollcake's little brother alive and well. Candy wanted to hope about it, even though it's been more than ten days since he had disappeared, and one since his mate (Gumball, who appeared at the door of the kingdom with jelly all over his clothes) saying that he lost sight of Pancake when they separated after an unlucky event.

She had seen Rollcake cry over it, even if he thought nobody would— hiding in the middle of the night in the Castle's garden. She wished she could tell him none of that was his fault under the watch of the kindest moon... but she didn't. Again, she couldn't move.

Candy is pulled apart of her thoughts by red eyes gazing at her from the distance they were. Did he as well wanted to say good bye? Cotton Candy couldn't read these eyes. It kind of made her worry more. She tried to soften the grip on the letter when she saw him walk towards her.

He said exactly what she expected : "Don't worry, Candy. We will be back soon." cause she knew her face wore way darker expression that other days,but didn't expect Rollcake actually trying to soothe her fear.

It gave her a little bit of hope.

"I have this ... for you." she delicately handles over the letter. Red eyes blink at it curious before taking it with the same care it was given.

Rollcake stood quiet for a moment, maybe he was wondering if open the letter or not? Candy's voice was soft "Look at it when you miss home."

A small smile bloomed on his face,and Cotton Candy wished she could kiss it.  
She didn't move an inch. "Awright! Thanks, girl."  
"I... I wish you the best. Be safe."  
Rollcake caught her eyes for a moment, and it seemed eternal. He looked like he wanted to say something, though he ended up nodding. "Huh uh."  
"Your brother is okay." She ended up muttering. "And you will find him."  
They all hope. Rollcake clutched the letter to his chest. He nods.

For her, they were gone in a blink, and so the doors were closed again.


End file.
